gaiastorylinefandomcom-20200215-history
Flarn
Flarn is a major NPC from the Halloween 2k6 Event and years later, made a return as a major character in the Zurg Generations Halloween 2k16 event. Having been first introduced in H2k6 as Alien 09, he is one of the few Zurg whose names are known. And is also only one of two NPC's whose canonical love interests are real Gaia Users. Story (Needs a lot more work) The Zurg Invasion Once a normal Zurg like all the others, Flarn took part in the Halloween 2k6 event alongside his fellow UFO's under his numbered Alias, 09. He was known for his peaceful and kind nature, as well as his compassion for Gaians; much to the ire of some of his bethern.(There was an exception for this, however, as he was known for his distaste and distrust in the GiB.) His compassion for Gaians would initially start with his interest in Gaia user Yuzi_K, who persistently confessed her feelings toward him. He would then later become heavily involved with the Believers, and started a second strong relationship with Gaia user The wandering mind... , who he often confided in and sent many messages to. One day, Flarn suddenly went missing, and after sending secret messages that he was in danger to The wandering mind... - he was eventually killed when his spaceship was shot down by Alien 11 in cold blood. As he lay dying, he reaches out to a memory of his closest friends; with the memory ending on a focus of Yuzi_K and The wandering mind... . Flarn would later mysteriously log onto Gaia, despite his death: and his friends list was entirely emptied, save for Yuzi_K and Wandering Mind till the very last. After having only Yuzi_K and Wandering Mind on his list for a short while- he would delete them and then log out. A manga update would reveal that in desperation, The Zurg used a mix of Zurg and Gaian technology to revive him(Presumably also human DNA), the consequences of which caused Flarn to lose a lot of his memories and become a human-like amoral fighting machine. He was then brought back to Gaia to act on the side of the Zurg, which would soon end in tragedy; as he mercilessly gunned down Alien 02 for standing in between him and Alien 11. His actions were viewed by The Mother as pitiable, and so she ordered the Zurg to leave earth- citing Gaian's emotions and passions as too dangerous for her people. Flarn's memory of what occurred prior to his death appears to be spotty or suppressed. But despite his amnesia, he does seem to remember a few things. Such as(at least vaguely) his relationship with Gaian user 'The wandering mind...' to whom he sent a parting message to(delivered by another Zurg) before all the Zurg returned home. Zurg Generations Since Halloween 2k6, Flarn had climbed the ranks of his people- and was invited to join the Queens council. Seemingly unbeknownst to him; the Queens real motive for doing so was an attempt to understand and learn from the psychological trauma they mistakenly inflicted on him during the process of his revival. They constantly argued. Flarn believed that the Zurg needed to be more aggressive in the face of a threat, and rejected the Queen Mothers passive and peaceful ideologies. Having grown dissatisfied at the way his homeworld was being ruled, Flarn developed technology to brainwash Zurg in secret; and with it he organized a coup which ended in the merciless slaughter of The Mother, and all but one of The Daughters. Having taken control of the Zurg Homeworld, he ruled with a militant fist as the commander of the Zurg Legion; until Kittenstars crashed into the planet. In his fury, he declared war on Gaian's and The Resistance; which would end in the birth of a new Mother, and The Legion's defeat. Flarn expressed joy and swore fealty to Nili; before subsequently being arrested for high treason and regicide. Flarn.png